


Chapter Ten, The Marauder's Map

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Faint lines raced out from the center, twisting across the parchment. George looked closer and the dots faded save one hidden away in an unknown room.

 _Mischief managed_ , two lefts and a right, and he was down a hall he had never seen before, introducing himself to a portrait of a young lady. The witch was ostensibly well bred, but with a wicked sparkle in her eye. "Punting?" he tried, and the portrait swung open.

Fred pulled him, blinking, into the darkness. "You cheated!"

"Does it matter?"

"Not particularly," hands slipping beneath robes. "As I see it, we both win."


End file.
